Story that I can't come up with a good title for
by Sartin
Summary: 5 soldiers are caught behind enemy lines only to find a private trying to survive (story hopefully isn't as bad as title or summary )
1. Chapter 1

"Hey rookie… hello sunshine wake the hell up."

I slowly open my eyes to see I am in a rhib boat but I am suddenly pulled from my thought of how I got here I get punched in the arm pretty hard "ow" .

"why hello there sleeping beauty nice to see your finally awake"

"hey cut it out Deke, well welcome to the team I guess introductions are in order" he pauses "I am your sergeant but they just call me sarge.." "well that's what he hears us call him." deke sarge gives him a shut up look and he stops . the Sarge continues "that is doc over there."

he waves and says "hello."

"you have already meet Deke I guess, he is our demo expert."

"yeah I know bombs like the back of my hand."

"and this is tone our marksman."

He gave a gesture i haven't seen before. I ask "why do you call him tone?"

"because he is tone deaf." he says while I hold back the urge to laugh at the nicknames origins. "It is my turn now I guess?" I say and Sarge nods his approval "my name is (y/n) and I specialize in anything that has to do with a computer I can get you in most computers but some still elude me I got a master's in software engineering and development from Texas a&m."

" great now we have 2 nerds."

"Hey I'm not a nerd" doc exclaims "yeah but that diploma you hang up at the base says otherwise"Deke says

"ok I will remember that the next time you get a bullet lodged in your arm" doc teases

"ok ok you win."

"hey you two cut the chatter we are here" the sarge says

(A/N) my story cut me some slack also give feedback helps alot


	2. Chapter 2

It then becomes an eerie silence when we hit the beach we stop and put our packs on and look at our map

"ok men we are here on Omaha beach we need to infiltrate one of the sealed bunkers to access the tunnels to get to our target." the sarge explains

"ok mind telling me what is our target"

" no offense rookie but you are on a need to know basis until I say otherwise" Sarge says half apologizing half ordering

"OK" is all I say

" ok when we get there deke you set the charges and when we are out we blow it"

"got it Sarge" deke says

"also if we are found out or for any reason separated regroup here if you are not out at 30 minutes after they are set we are blowing it with or without you in it "

We all say "understood sir" in unison

I look at the watch my father gave me it says 12:10 June 6 2016 though I am quickly pulled from that memory by doc giving me an understanding look but nods towards the bunker and I nod and follow him.

When we get there deke is blabbing about the bomb and the sarge just asked "is it at least going to be quiet?"

"Oh yes sir it will be as silent as tone" deke says

Tone just gives a death glare and says "shut up deke and blow the charge already"

Deke just gives a lopsid grin and tells everyone to take a step back and when he blows the charge I hardly notice the noise and I start to wish I listened to him explain the muted bomb.

Once we are inside the bunker I see a old anti tank gun that has obviously seen better days.

I go up to some writing on it and it says "king tiger bunker" in german and it was the biggest and had the most kills but I get nudged by tone and we start to go deeper into the bunker it is not long until we enter a newly made section of the tunnel and as we go deeper we enter a white corridor with several rooms branching off and plaques putting names to the rooms one reads test weaponry the opposite room says research and development. However Sarge's target is at the end of the corridor it reads "test chamber authorized personnel only intruders will be shot"

"Alright men this is the place" Sarge says with an edge in his voice

"Hey sarge don't you think it is weird that there is no one here?" doc ask worryingly

"It is 12:20 am they just have a skeleton crew on staff right now" Sarge reassures him

Sarge walks over to the door and looks it over and finally says "ok rookie you're up get us access to this room"

I say "Yes sir" and get to work it is a simple lock pad but anyone who doesn't know about this kind of thing would get lost so I don't bother to explain and we are in the room in 2 and a half minutes a new record for me .


	3. Chapter 3

once we are in I can see why it was so need to know it is a large room with no lights on but I can make out several computer terminals a large chamber of sorts and a generator we walk further into the room and the door closes and the lights burst to life

I can hear someone laughing then around 25 soldiers appear out of nowhere and a man in a lab coat revealed himself from behind one of the soldiers "it seems you have fallen into my trap" he then begins to cacal "troopers attack protocol 6644" all at once the soldiers started to shoot at us so we ran through an open doorway but it closed behind us then I see a blinding light then I was knocked out when

(A/N) please review helps out alot suggestions are nice too


End file.
